Love for a life time
by SD girl
Summary: Voldemort attacks Hogwarts. Draco saves the day. Feelings develop, very interesting! Rated R for later chapters. SLASH, R&R please!! I changed the title! It used to be Is There Hope, but there's no connection to the fic!!!
1. The Attack

Hope  
  
Author : Pottiegurl  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me!  
  
Thanks much to Diagonalist for being my beta!  
  
Chapter One : The Attack  
  
Screams filled the air. Cries of help were heard. Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts. Harry was flanked side by side by Hermione and Ron. It was an almost hopeless fight, because now Voldemort had not come alone. Hundreds of death eaters came with him. Some students and the teachers helped fend them off. But they were running out of time. And they still depended on Harry. And it makes him nervous.  
  
But still, he decided to carry on. Harry spoke up. "You know very well, Voldemort that you cannot win again. This time you will die." "You know, bloody boy who lived, I think not!!" Voldemort replied, furious. "AVADA KEDAVERA!!" Voldemort shouted the unforgivable curse. The green light was directed to Harry. But Harry was not to be defenseless. "Ron, Hermione, follow me!! Defensa!!!" Harry shouted. A blue light surrounded him. Ron followed. But Hermione didn't. She was wrapped up trying to curse Voldemort into oblivion. The green light bounced off Harry and Ron's force field. Then it headed to - Hermione. "Hermione, watch out!!" Ron shouted.  
  
Too late. It already hit her. She fell to the ground, writhing. Harry and Ron immediately went to her side. The sight was disturbing. Hermione with her blood dripping out of her mouth, especially her nose. "Oh no.." Harry whispered. Somehow Voldemort caught Harry off-guard. He was about to cast the curse again, but another shout was heard. "AVADA KEDAVERA!" Voldemort failed to do defense. He fell to the ground, dead. Harry's scar disappeared. But still he sat there, mourning Hermione. But he could not help but ponder. ......  
  
-Harry' POV-  
  
//How in the world?! Who would've done that?// I thought. Strange. The voice was awfully familiar, yet it is mysterious to me. So I looked up. Imagine my surprise when I saw Draco Malfoy standing there. Ron couldn't help but ask. .......  
  
"Why?" Ron asked Draco. Harry studied him. He didn't look smug, or sad. He only had happiness written on his face. And somehow his eyes projected an "I'm free from everything" expression. "Why? Because." Draco answered. "Just Because."  
  
Ron looked like he was confused. "But you're the bloody pet of you-know- who!!" Ron reasoned. "I am not!! I never liked him! If you would like to know, I am the spy that told Dumbledore that Voldemort was about to attack." Draco turned to leave. "Strange, really strange." Harry spoke up. This got Draco's interest. "Tell me what is, Potter." Draco said. "Well, I thought I was the only one who said Voldemort's name out loud. "Potter, you don't think. Voldemort's DEAD now, remember? He can't hurt me anymore!" Then Draco's face turned slightly scared. "Unless my father does." He added. Then he turned to leave. But he saw a slight move from Hermione's body. You better check on the mudblood. He said, then left. "What the!?" Ron said. Then they both looked down "They saw Hermione's body trembling. Her eyes shot open. "Hermione!!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time. "Harry hugged her. I thought you were dead!!" Ron exclaimed, before hugging her. "Rational thinking, both of you. It hurt me a little, but it did not kill me. It only knocked me out." Hermione said.  
  
"Why didn't you die then?" A curious Ron asked. "Well, maybe because when the curse hit your force field, it lost some of its power. Then it only knocked me out." Hermione answered, of course, as the normal know-it-all. "Well, won't you two help me up?" Hermione said. Ron and Harry nodded and helped Hermione to her feet. They looked at the mess. All the dead bodies that lay on the floor were bodies of Hogwarts students. The death eaters retreated and brought their mess with them. "I still can't believe that ferret did it." Ron said. "Did what?" Hermione asked. Harry filled her in. "That is strange." But still Harry knew that there was a different reason, as why Draco did it. ........ -Harry's POV-  
  
//I still don't believe that was his reason.// My mind kept playing over and over. //I'll ask him about it when I have the chance. Right now I haven't.// ........ "Ron, how many seventh years alongside us do you think are left?" Harry asked him. "26 of you, Mister Potter." Harry yelped. "Th-Thank y-you, Professor Snape." He said, stammering. "Now, you three, proceed to the great hall. There will be a feast to celebrate to win, and to mourn the losses. And your headmaster shall announce something. Run along now."  
  
Three heads nodded, then they walked to the great hall. "Hermione, are you sure you're okay? Because if you're not we shall send you to the hospital wing." Ron asked, quite worried. "Ron, I told you already. I do not need to go there." Hermione replied. The thought of hospital gowns did not appeal to her.  
  
They arrived at the great hall, proceeding to their usual seats. Harry caught a glimpse of Draco. Looking at him. He looked at him questioningly. Draco shook his head. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore proceeded with his speech. "Everyone of you know particularly that Lord Voldemort is dead. Thank you, Mister Malfoy, for your help." Heads turned to face Draco. Dumbledore continued. "We are also having this feast to mourn all our losses. Particularly 133 students. Their names shall be announced later. And, sorry Mister Malfoy. Your parents were caught and sent to Azkaban. But, as the only heir, you shall inherit everything." Draco was dumbstruck. But it faded after a while. Then, Dumbledore continued again. "Now, let the feast begin!!" Their tables were suddenly filled with food. They ate until their stomachs were full.  
  
Towards the end of the feast, Dumbledore spoke up again. "Everyone, let me have your undivided attention. We professors had a little talk. Since a lot of you had confronted much, we thought that some of you might get nightmares, we are pairing you all up to share beds with each other, to comfort each other. It has also come to mind that each year shall have only one dormitory, to allow faster access, if the death eaters might come." \  
  
A girl raised her hand. Dumbledore looked at her questioningly. "Professor, does that mean the boy and the girls won't be separated anymore? And all the houses will be together?" The girl asked. "Yes Marsha." Dumbledore answered. "Alright." She squeaked in reply. Dumbledore continued. "The pairs shall be assigned by Professor Minerva Mcgonagall. Minerva, will you do the honors, please?" He added.  
  
"Of course, Albus." Mcgonagall replied. "Now, everyone, once a pair is called, the pair shall proceed to the designated dorm. Here are the pairs respectively. Seventh years : Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe. Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger and Gregory Goyle. Parvati Patil and Padma Patil, by request. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Lavender Brown and.." As Professor Mcgonagall proceeded, Harry and Draco continued to their dorm.  
  
Draco pulled Harry into an empty classroom. "I think Potter, that you have your suspicions as to why I suddenly decided to kill Voldemort." Harry nodded. "Why is it, then?" Harry asked. "It's because of this." Draco kissed Harry. The kiss was very light. Their lips barely even touched. Harry was startled. 


	2. An Illusion?

Disclaimer: You know all about it, I guess...  
  
Beyond Infinity: Thanks a whole lot for the review!! My first one =]  
  
Thanks to Diagonalist for being my beta!!  
  
By the way, /blah blah blah/ are Harry's thoughts, //words// are Draco's. *words* denote action, or whatsoever. Figure it out!! Thanks!!  
  
Oh, and if this chapter isn't that good, sorry!!! I didn't write it before hand. I'm starting from scratch! Oh, and sorry for the wrong grammar and typing mistakes [if there was any] in the1st chapter. I also adapted some ideas, by the way.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Flames are welcome. I love you all.  
  
Chapter 2: An Illusion?  
  
Draco awaited Harry's reaction. He shrugged at his indifference.  
  
"Come on, Potter. Let's choose our bed." Then Draco pulled Harry to the dorm. They took a while arguing over which bed to choose.  
  
They picked one that was next to a window. "I get the space beside the window, Potter." Draco said. Harry mumbled something like, "Don't mind, Malfoy, just don't snore." "You do not have to worry about that, Potter." Draco snickered.  
  
The day passed uneventfully. Later that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione scrambled to the great hall in a hurry. "Hurry up you two! We haven't all the time! We can just not miss dinner! Listen to my stomach! It's bloody grumbling!" A very exasperated Ron said.  
  
Harry chuckled. Ron glared. Hermione smiled wickedly. Ron snickered. They came bustling into the food-filled great hall. They sat down at their usual seats, getting their food.  
  
When Harry was about to get a muffin, "Looks like Potter here has a big appetite." Draco said in his usual drawl. "Potter." Draco acknowledged. "Malfoy." Harry nodded back.  
  
After their meal, The golden trio decided they'd go to the common room to play chess before going to bed. "Potter, wait up!!" Draco called out. Harry gestured for the two to go without him and that he'll follow soon enough.  
  
"What is it now, Malfoy? Want to kiss me again?" Harry taunted. Draco smirked. "It's not about that, Potter, you pervert. I want to call a truce." Draco said. "Truce. So there's no fighting, no insults and first- name basis, but why?" Harry asked. "Just Because. And of course, friendliness." Draco added. "I believe we have not yet been properly introduced. Hello there, my name is Harry Potter. Call me Harry." "And hello to you, Harry. I'm Draco Malfoy. Call me Dray." Draco offered his hand and Harry shook it.  
  
Both smiled at each other and continued on to the common room. Draco casually slung his arm onto Harry's shoulder. Harry stiffened. /What the? What in bloody hell! I know it's a friendly gesture, but. What in bloody fucking hell!! Luckily I'm wearing robes! Don't want Dray to see 'that' now, do I? Bollocks!/  
  
//Wow, Harry stopped walking. And why might that be? I'm beginning to have some suspicions. Hmm.// Both were deep in thought. Harry was staring out into space. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Harry. Harry. HARRY!!" Harry finally looked up. Blushing crimson, that is. "Harry, are you all right?" Draco asked. Harry just nodded and they continued on to the 7th year dormitory.  
  
*That night*  
  
Harry and Draco prepared for bed, both lost in thought. Once they were ready, they plopped down onto the bed, casting silencing charms (A/N: not for that, pervs!! Just kidding =]). Harry slowly drifted off. Draco soon drifted off too, dreaming of a raven-haired boy.  
  
Draco woke up to a wildly thrashing and violently screaming bundle of cloth (A/N: That's what the silencing charms are for!). //Holy shit! Potter here's having a nightmare!// Draco thought to himself as he took out his calming potion. Apparently he had taken a dreamless sleep potion.  
  
Draco woke Harry up. Harry gasped and sat up. "No, uncle Vernon! Please! Please! It was just a nightmare!" Harry said, apparently still lost in dreamland. "Relax, Potter! It's me, Draco." Was the reply.  
  
As soon as Harry heard this, he totally broke down in front of the Slytherin, sobbing. Draco tried not to smile at the boy on his shoulder. Instead he continued to speak comforting words to Harry.  
  
"Harry, my love, everything will be all right. Everything is okay now. He- who-must-not-be-named is dead." Draco continued his tirade of comforting words. Harry's eyes widened. /Bollocks! I don't know if he noticed his slip, but. bloody hell. Did I just hear him say 'my love'? I'll ask him later./ Harry thought to himself, still crying his heart out.  
  
//Bloody hell. I somehow slipped! Oh no! Now he'll rip my heart out once he's okay. Fuck! But I don't know if that is for sure. Stop your rambling, mind!! I'll just have to see for myself tomorrow.// Draco thought.  
  
Draco brought out the calming potion, which was still in his hands. He handed it to Harry. Harry's eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Geez, Harry! Relax. It's just calming potion." Harry, still suspicious, did not believe all that easily. For all he know he might be being poisoned. Harry finally took the potion when Draco convinced him of it, drinking some himself. He drank the potion, amazed at it's flavor. /I think Dray made this on his own. Seems like his favorite flavor's strawberry. Maybe I can use that against him someday./ He put the empty vial on the bedside table as a serene feeling coursed through his body.  
  
He hugged Draco a very quick thanks and snuggled into his warmth. Harry never felt more secure. Draco got over the shock and snuggled in too, beside Harry. Soon they fell asleep. Dreaming about each other.  
  
*End of chapter two*  
  
So how did you all like this chappie? Review, please!?!? Flames are welcome!!! Hehe.. Sorry I had to leave it off here, the bags under my eyes are giving away!! Sorry if this chap is short. Till the next chapter then! Ü  
  
I need suggestions!!  
  
Will Harry and Draco wake up :  
  
Disgusted with each other? Happy? "Happy to see each other?" (you know. with hard-ons.) Or indifferently?  
  
Secondly :  
  
Will Harry begin to like Draco, as in like love? Will he hate him even more? Or just stay the same?  
  
Lastly:  
  
Will Ron and Harry get in a fight? How about Hermione and Harry? Or them three?  
  
THANKS AGAIN!!! 


	3. The Dreams

Disclaimer: You know all about it! Okay. If you don't, I don't own Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, The Professors, The student body, Voldemort, The death eaters, The houses, The castle, the forbidden forest, etc. I own the plot though.  
  
No one else reviewed. WAAAAAAHH!!!! It's okay, anyway. Promise to review? Please? Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry people, but since no one reviewed, and I didn't get any suggestions, I had to chose what was going to happen on my own judgment. If you don't like what the chapter turned out like, let me know what you want, okay?  
  
By the way, /blah blah blah/ are Harry's thoughts, //words// are Draco's. *words* denote action, or whatsoever. Figure it out!! Thanks!!  
  
People, people. I hate begging!! Puh-leasee!!!!!!!!! Review. Ok? Please!! I need reviews!! I need suggestions! I need requests! I need flames! Well flames, not really. But PLEASE!!!  
  
Male x Male SLASH! If gay sex offends you, skip this chapter!! Though I don't recommend it, since you'll be missing quite a few details.  
  
Chapter 3: The 'Dreams'  
  
This time Harry, instead of dreaming about the usual nightmares, dreamed of a certain silver-blond haired Slytherin boy of his age. His dreams were good. Too good. He ended up waking Draco (A/N: Again!!) by moaning, squirming. and with a. let's say evident bulge in his pants.  
  
"For Pete's sake Potter! This is the second time you've." Draco's complaint was cut off when he saw the bulge in Harry's pants. Harry, upon hearing Draco's outburst was rudely disturbed from his. peaceful slumber. His eyelids slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Well, hullo there." Draco remarked, still staring at Harry's arousal. Harry blushed, thankful for the dark. "Potter. Is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Draco started. "What does it look like, Draco?" Harry said. "Well Harry, looks like I'm happy to see you too." Draco replied. Harry blushed a darker shade of red.  
  
"You know Harry; I can help you with that." Draco said pointing at Harry's erection. "Well then, Dray. Help me." Harry offered, his voice low and husky (A/N: Of course it's husky!!! Harry just woke up. Aha! I know what you're thinking! You're thinking Harry wants to seduce Draco. No!!! He he.).  
  
They ended up lip locked. Hands at each other's arousals, stroking through their now very tight boxers, which were discarded along with their shirts and pajamas. Draco's tongue laced with Harry's, stroking and tasting. Draco broke the kiss and trailed a path with kisses, stopping at one area, sucking, nipping and licking.  
  
This soon enough created a very visible, recognizable Malfoy love-bite. //Harry's going to go through a whole lot of trouble to hide that// Draco chuckled to himself. He licked around Harry's neck, eventually stopping at Harry's earlobe, licking and nibbling.  
  
It made Harry shiver, the effects Draco was having on him. Draco licked Harry's neck, just below his ear, going down, and back up. Harry moaned. Draco's hands, which were wandering about, exploring Harry's body, rested on Harry's arousal.  
  
Harry nearly screamed (A/N: Okay, sorry for calling you people perverts last chapter. I give up. Here's another use for the silencing charm.). Draco moved his hand up and down. Harry moaned. Screamed. Begged for more.  
  
Draco experimentally licked at Harry's nipple. He got a gasp in return. He grew bolder and sucked at it, gently. Swirling his tongue around it. Draco's mouth left Harry's nipple. Harry's protest turned into a yell when Draco licked Harry's cock. (A/N: It disturbs me to use the word penis or cock in writing. I'm avoiding it as much as possible, thanks!)  
  
"You like this, don't you, Harry? Scream for more. Beg for more." Draco said, whilst teasing Harry. "Sto-hp teah-singh meDrac-oh! Youkno-hw Ih l- like it! Please!!" Harry begged. "Well, that's okay enough. Here goes!" Harry gasped loudly when Draco's mouth suddenly engulfed Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry's reflexes got the better of him and he thrust his hips upward, deeper into Draco's mouth. Draco licked, swirled his tongue and sucked. Deepthroating Harry's cock (A/N: There goes the icky word again. *sigh*). Harry struggled to contain himself. But he couldn't help shouting. "Draco! Ah! Ih-m co-ohming!!"  
  
And so he came in Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed Harry's cum hungrily. "Yum, Potter. You taste good." Draco kissed Harry, letting him taste himself. "Your turn Dray." Harry panted, catching his breath.  
  
Harry rested for a while before grabbing hold of Malfoy's erection. He moved his hands up and down, following Draco's example a while ago. Draco moaned, but since he's more experienced, he didn't scream like Harry. Sure there was an occasional yell, but not as frequently as Harry.  
  
Harry continued jerking Draco off. One hand went upwards, another downwards. Meeting in the middle. The sensation that Draco got from it was incredible. He couldn't help screaming at that point. Harry licked the tip of Draco's cock (A/N: I'm not saying anything this time. I'm keeping my mouth shut. Bitch slap me if I say another thing about cock. Okay?), emitting a moan.  
  
"Gawd Poh-tterh, where'd you l-leahrn th-that?" Draco asked. "Experimenting, Dray. Try it sometime." Draco nodded. He definitely wanted to try that. Harry continued his 'technique' and Draco kept screaming. Soon enough Draco came, shouting Harry's name. Draco shot his load into Harry's ready mouth. Harry swallowed gratefully. Harry lay back down beside Draco and cast some cleaning spells. He cuddled with Draco, and pulled the sheets back on. Just before Harry fell asleep, he heard Draco mutter, "Bloody brilliant." Then he drifted off.  
  
The next morning, both boys slept in late. They didn't have classes that day, or week. Dumbledore decided to give them the rest of the week off, prior to the very unlucky events that happened just yesterday noon.  
  
Draco woke up first. He stared at the boy in his arms. The boy looked so peaceful. And secure. He thought about last nights events. It brought a smile to his face. Remembering how Harry had. jerked him off. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the boy in his arms stirred.  
  
Harry finally woke up. He stretched his body like a graceful cat. Draco smiled. "Morning, bootiful." Draco offered. "Morning yourself, babyface." Harry replied. Harry glanced at his wrist watch and gasped. Draco, hearing Harry gasp, asked, "What's wrong, Harry?" Harry pointed at his watch. "Draco, we're late for our classes!!!" Harry began.  
  
"Shhh! Harry! You're screaming my ears out!" "Why, I was screaming last night too! And so were you!" Harry continued. Draco turned beet red and replied, "Did you not listen last night, Harry? Dumbledore mentioned he was giving the rest of the week off. No classes. More time for us." Draco offered, smiling.  
  
[A/N: SORRY!! I forgot to mention the rest of the week off thing in the first chapter. Now you know.]  
  
Harry tried to remember, but gave up. "Dray, I think we need to shower." Harry stated. Draco agreed. They headed towards the bathroom, Harry's head on Draco's shoulder. They reached their destination and stripped, entering a stall lip locked.  
  
After they showered, they dried quickly and put their clothes on. They were just in time for lunch. "Um. Harry?" Draco said, seeking Harry's attention. "What is it?" Harry replied, while buttoning his robe. Draco took an nervous breath. "Uhh. Idon't know how to say this, but doyouwanttotryarelationship?" //There, over and done with// Harry's eyes brightened and he hugged Draco.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask, Dray. Of course I would."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So, how'd you like this chapter? Suggestions, please review!! Please? Please? I'm begging you!!! *kneels before you* Well, I have more pride than that, but. Please? I hope you liked it. R&R pls. 


	4. Relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own them. I don't own them, did ya heard? Hehe. Don't sue me, this is only fiction =]  
  
Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Thanks again, Beyond_infinity, Thanks Mystrana, SilverMoonleaf and Aus'ashinta!! You guys keep me going!! Especially Mystrana and Diagonalist!  
  
Thanks much to Diagonalist for being my beta reader! She's very kind to me =]  
  
/Words/ Are Harry's thoughts and //Words// are Draco's. *Words* can be action or something. Go figure!  
  
Please review!!! Please Review!! Please review!!! Please Review!! Please review!!! Please Review!! Please review!!! Please Review!! Please review!!! Please Review!! Please review!!! Please Review!!  
  
Chapter 4: Relationship  
  
Draco asked Harry if he wanted to try a relationship. Harry agreed eagerly. Draco could never have been happier.  
  
The two stood there staring at each other's eyes, until Harry broke the contact. "Dray, don't you reckon we should be going down now? I'm thinking it would be mighty suspicious if we don't." Harry started. Draco nodded and they headed for the great hall.  
  
"Harry? Will we have to keep this a secret?" Draco asked, feeling quite insecure. Harry thought about it and nodded. "Dray, we have too much to lose if we don't keep it secret. I'll lose my friends, I'll lose Sirius. and I'm afraid I might lose you, Draco." Harry replied. Draco cringed at Sirius' name, but grinned inwardly when he heared his name. He silently agreed.  
  
"Oh, and you, Dray. You'll lose face, you'll be hated by all the Slytherins for falling in love with me, and your father will kill me." Harry continued. Draco nodded and smiled at Harry. "Thanks for worrying about me, Harry. But remember, if we are discovered, no matter what we go through, I'll be with you always." Draco replied. (A/N: Aww. I feel like crying!!)  
  
Harry smiled genuinely and kissed Draco's forehead. They proceeded to the great hall, careful not to be discovered. They arrived at the great hall in time for lunch and took their seats in front of Ron and Hermione. Both were shooting them quizzical looks.  
  
Draco and Harry couldn't help laughing. "What? Is there something on our faces? And tell us, why are you two so friendly? What is it? Stop laughing you two!!" Hermione asked. Draco and Harry calmed down eventually and answered Hermione.  
  
"I called a truce ,you two. That's why I asked Harry to wait up." Draco said. Ron almost fell over. "You called a truce? Malfoy, are you out of your mind? Aren't you even thinking what your father might do to you?" Ron squeaked out. "Weasley, I don't care what my father thinks. I'm my own self. He can't control me. Oh, and by the way, Weasley, Granger, I call a truce."  
  
Ron and Hermione gaped, but they accepted the offer and shook hands with Draco. "What'll we call you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Call me Draco, Ron, Hermione." Draco replied. Harry could have never been prouder.  
  
"I'm proud of you Drake. If you were this nice when we were in first year, we shouldn't have been enemies." Harry said. Draco stuck out his tongue, causing Harry to giggle. "Now I'm really confused. Would you please care to tell us what is going on? The truce I had in mind is just acting civil!" A very confused Ron Weasley asked.  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other. A silent agreement formed between the two, and they decided to tell Ron and Hermione, knowing that they can be trusted.  
  
"Umm. we'll tell you in the library. Let's go." Harry said, pulling Draco up and leaving their unfinished lunch on the table. "Follow us, Ron, Hermione!" Draco shouted just before they turned a corner.  
  
Ron and Hermione shot each other confused looks and followed Draco and Harry into the library. Upon arriving there, they found where Draco and Harry were sitting and sat in front of them.  
  
"Now, would you care to explain?" Hermione asked timidly, afraid that Draco might send a sarcastic comment flying her way. Harry took a nervous breath and started. "Promise not to freak out?" Both nodded. "DracoandIaregayandwesortalikeeachother." Harry spilled out, freaking Ron and Hermione in the process.  
  
Hermione smiled knowingly. "I'm happy for you guys. I knew it from the way you were acting, but needed some confirmation." "I'm happy for you Harry. And Malfoy, if you ever hurt Harry, I swear on my head that I will kill you!" Ron frowned, not exactly thrilled with the news.  
  
"Relax, Weasley. I won't hurt Harry for the world. Oh, and remember. Keep this a strict secret." Draco said, reassuring Ron. Both nodded. "We'll go now, Ron, Hermione if you don't mind." Ron and Hermione offered smiles. Harry and Draco stood up and left, heading for the lake.  
  
They sat down under the shade of a tree, but still in perfect view of the lake. Harry looked over to Draco and asked, "Hey Dray, are you up for swimming?" Draco nodded. They took their clothes off and jumped into the lake.  
  
They swam leisurely, racing to a point every now and then, time flew by and they didn't realize that the sun was setting. They did, though when they heard Ron and Hermione's voices calling them.  
  
They looked over to shore where Ron and Hermione are. Draco shouted back, "You two, we're over here!" Ron and Hermione immediately faced the other way. "Are you two decent?" Hermione asked, not really wanting to see her friends go at it.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself. "Oh! Draco! Ah! Don't stop! Do it harder!" Harry said jokingly. Draco laughed. "We're decent, you guys." He said in between laughs. Hary and Draco headed for shore.  
  
Hermione couldn't help sending a glare in Harry's way for tricking her. Harry just laughed harder. "You guys better take your showers now, dinner is just about to start." Hermione said and left, followed by a laughing Ron.  
  
"That really broke the ice with Ron, Harry." Draco said, heading for the showers. Harry nodded and followed Draco.  
  
They reached the showers and Draco started taking his clothes off. Just about then, Goyle came in and nodded to Draco in acknowledgement. Draco nodded back and started for a shower stall. Harry followed and entered the shower stall next to Draco's.  
  
Before Harry turned the shower on, he took out his wand and casted an invisibility charm at the wall. It instantly disappeared from sight. Draco looked at Harry in amazement. Harry smiled. "Don't worry Draco. That was just an invisibility charm. The wall will become visible again in an hour.  
  
Draco nodded at Harry. Harry put his wand outside and went back in. Harry still had his clothes on so he drew the curtains around his and Draco's stall and started doing a striptease for Draco. He turned on the shower and slowly slid his robes off his shoulders. Draco watched on in amusement.  
  
Harry took his robe completely off and threw them outside, landing at a nearby bench. He started unbuttoning his jeans. He slid the zipper down, and halfway through the process he started taking his shirt off. Draco watched Harry with a raging hard-on.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco and took all his clothes off, throwing them out. Curiously though, they landed at the same spot as the robes. Harry reached for the sop, not once taking his eyes off Draco. Harry started putting soap on his body, one hand staying on his cock whilst the other rinsed the soap off his body. Draco eyed Harry hungrily. //Not now, Draco. Goyle is taking a shower on the stall beside yours. Your wand is outside and you can't cast a silencing charm.// Draco thought, trying to keep quiet whilst he sat down on the floor of the shower stall.  
  
Harry continued scrubbing his body with one hand, while the other stroked his erection, the other hand stopping at a nipple to pinch occasionally. Draco started stroking himself even though his mind protested. Harry's eyelids shut themselves and his mouth formed an 'o' in a silent moan. Harry continued stroking, his other hand finally joining in. He continued stroking, making sure his moans were inaudible, knowing that Goyle was in the stall next to Draco's. /Not that he'd know what's going on anyway./ Harry thought to himself as he continued jerking himself off.  
  
He eventually opened his eyes to the sight of Draco masturbating. He looked down at his own cock and at the white liquid that was slowly washing away. He watched as Draco came, opening his eyes to stare at Harry's cum-covered hand.  
  
Harry smiled and continued taking his shower, washing off all the evidence and stepped out of the stall. He cast a quick cleaning and drying spell on his clothes and himself, and put his clothes on. Draco did the same.  
  
After they finished putting their clothes on, Draco slung his arm around Harry's shoulder and steered him in the direction of the great hall. "You really enjoy teasing me, don't you, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and laughed.  
  
They took their regular seats avoiding Hermione and Ron's eyes. "Harry. Draco. What took you so long? We were waiting for you!" Hermione asked. Draco replied. "Do you want the truth?" Hermione nodded. "Harry performed a striptease in the showers and eventually we found ourselves jacking off." Hermione and Ron cringed. Luckily there wasn't much people around their spot, afraid of being criticized by Draco.  
  
"I don't believe you, Draco. Harry, is this real?" Ron asked. Harry simply nodded. Ron's eyes bugged out of his head. 


	5. Ron's Trouble

Disclaimer: Okay. If you still don't know this stuff, you know who owns them, right? It's J.K. Rowling. I wish I had the idea for Harry Potter instead. Oh well. Don't sue me!!!  
  
Oh no!!! I'm having trouble writing angst. I wasn't made for it!! I'm changing it to just romance, okay?  
  
Thank you so much to Diagonalist for being my beta reader!  
  
/Words/ Are Harry's thoughts, and //words// are Draco's. *words* denotes action, or something. Go figure!!  
  
Please review!! Please? I need suggestion! And inspiration. Anyway.  
  
Oh, and by the way, you're in for a surprise.  
  
Thank you for the reviews. *Sigh* I wish I'd get more =] Anyway, onto chapter 5!!  
  
Chapter 5: Ron's trouble  
  
Ron looked as if he had seen a ghost. He stared off into space, startled back into reality when Hermione screamed at him. "Ron! Ron! Ron!? RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione said, demanding Ron's attention. "Huh? What!? What just happened!?" Ron asked, still denying the fact that his best friend was together with their mortal enemy.  
  
"Ron, you are going crazy. Quit the homophobe business and just be happy for your best friend, for once." Harry said, a tinge of sadness in his voice. He sighed. After all, his best friend will be ignoring him starting from now. Ron blinked his eyes. Once. Twice.  
  
"Ron, you'll be committed to St. Mungo's (A/N: correct me if my spelling is wrong. )if you don't listen to me, right now." Hermione said commandingly. "Uh-oh. Sorry Ron, looks like you're in for it." Seamus said, after slightly overhearing the later part of the conversation. Everyone knew that if Hermione used her commanding voice, she's very serious.  
  
"Okay. You," Hermione said, pointing to Ron, "Meet me at the common room. Now." Hermione said, disliking the fact that Ron would just not accept Draco and Harry's relationship. Hermione left the room, Ron stumbling clumsily after Hermione.  
  
The two reached the common room and sat down. "Ron. I know your secret." Hermione said. Ron looked dumbstruck. "What secret?" Ron squeaked out. "Firstly, Ron, you're in denial. That states a fact. Secondly, You're too protective of Harry. Thirdly, I've noticed recently that you've been trying hard to impress him and to get his attention. So I've figured." Hermione continued.  
  
"What have you figured out?" Ron whispered, ashamed of him. "Ron. You um. like Harry, don't you?" Hermione questioned. Ron looked down at his hands and nodded. "Please, Hermione. Don't hate me. You're my only best friend left. Seems like Harry's mad at me already. And. I really liked you once, but I knew I can't have you. Because you were with Victor Krum that time. So the fuzzy feeling slowly faded away." Ron said, stopping shortly for a breath. "But the fuzzy feeling was soon back. But I liked Harry for just a little while, and I'm just protective of him now because it's Malloy he's with. But then, I began to like you again. Now more than ever." Ron stated.  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding and patted Ron's back. "Ron, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard from you." Hermione started, her eyes misting, as she tilted Ron's chin up. She stared at Ron's eyes. "Ron, you should have told me. I have been waiting for this since I met you." Hermione continued, the tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Ron pulled Hermione in for a kiss.  
  
-Back at the great hall-  
  
Draco gripped Harry's hand despairingly. Harry could not accept the fact that Ron did not like him and Draco together. Harry squeezed Draco's hand and looked up at Draco's eyes, that were staring back at his with love. They returned to eating their food.  
  
As this was occurring, Seamus and Dean were having a conversation. Both stood up and moved their food over to Hermione and Ron's seats. "So, uhm. are you guys together?" Seamus asked casually, "Dean and I are." He continued, smiling at Dean with affection.  
  
Draco nodded. Harry looked up from his food and congratulated Seamus and Dean. The latter smiled thanks at Harry and Draco and said their congratulations. "Harry, what kind of trouble were you having with Ron?" Seamus asked.  
  
The same fidgety feeling came over Harry, as a lump in his throat formed. He looked over to Draco, his eyes pleading. Draco took the hint and said, "Seamus, please do not ask about this now. Harry's in quite an emotional fix." Dean raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Why are you being so nice to us Malfoy? Did the Gryffindor qualities finally get to you?" Dean asked.  
  
"I have no reason to be a bastard anymore. Voldemort's dead, and my father will disown me as soon as he hears about Harry and me. But of course, I still have access to my account in Gringotts, which is about full. I'll be happy living with Harry as soon as we graduate. He's the one I love, after all." Draco said.  
  
Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement and left Harry and Draco. Harry smiled gratefully at Draco. "Thank you, Dray. I love you too." Harry said. Draco smiled at Harry passionately. They continued smiling at each other until Hermione cleared her throat. They sat back down at their seats. Harry looked down at his hands.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked hesitantly. "Yes Ron? If this is about me and Draco, I really love him, okay? If you don't want me as your friend anymore, it is all right." Harry managed to say, choking back tears as they were threatening to fall out from his eyes. "No, Harry. It's not about that." Ron continued.  
  
"Uhh. Ah-I'm sorry." Ron said apologetically. Harry looked up and replied, "Ron, thank you." Ron smiled. Now that everything was back to normal, and he had Hermione, things were perfect.  
  
"Harry? I want to tell you something But I want to ask something first." Ron said. "Ask away Ron!!" Harry smiled. "Can you not tease me?" Ron continued. "Ok." Harry said, curiosity in his voice. "You too Draco." Ron said. Draco nodded. "Okay. It's about me and Hermione. We're kind of like. together. We had this talk in the common room," Ron said, blushing. "And we discovered we liked each other." Ron continued.  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other and looked at Ron and Hermione, smiling. "Sure. We're happy for you guys." Harry spoke up for the two. "Umm. Draco, smiling. That's a sight to observe." Hermione said, after thanking the stars that Draco and Harry didn't say any snide remarks.  
  
"You'll see more of that now." Draco said, laughing. They all finished their meals and trekked off towards the library.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Phew! Now that's over. *Smiles* Looks like we're gonna have Ron and Hermione too!! =] 


End file.
